Black Light Variant Cl118
by skoll-the-reaper
Summary: a side project of the blackwatch is used to track down runners, follows Skoll as he comes to terms with the monster he might become and the conflicts between the super soldier project and the project he is a result of.
1. The off shoot

Skoll's journal may 19th 2009

The last lead had been to a pretty rundown bar, you know the kind high school kids frequent, nobody asks for ID, nobody knows you, there are rooms in the back and there is an ever present smell of piss…

Oh…right you probably wondering who I am, so I'll give you a brief rundown of the facts. I am project Fenrir ,born Dietter Wolfgang to parents of German and Hungarian decent, raised in a nice home ,finished high school in 07 at 17 and enlisted ……I never came back from my first tour of duty, the records have Wolfgang D. listed as K.I.A. so theoretically he doesn't exist anymore, how'd I "die' you ask? Well that's what happens when in a "by the book" patrol without any incidents all hell breaks loose; almost the whole squad was wiped out by a mortar barrage , I managed to crawl my way to the radio and call for help before I lost consciousness. Lucky for me I'd signed an extra slip when I enlisted….hell the odds are a thousands maybe a hundred thousand to one that'd you'll ever even see this slip, in case of critical condition it gives authorization to those present to try any new procedures to save the patient(the kind of stuff you only sign when not looking).Remember 08 the incident in NYC? Some kind of bio terrorism…well bull shit, whole thing was cause by the black light virus .

Apparently the stuff is harmless enough to animals….hell it freaking makes them smarter, stronger and faster, just overall better. On humans? Not so much dam thing causes horrible mutations and drives the victims mad.

Wait I know you think this is off topic, just let me finish. What if the virus in question was injected into say a wolf, it would be made into a better wolf…right? So what if the virus was then taken from the blood of the wolf and injected in say a…..human, but let us go one step further and ask what if it worked?

Hell in theory it sounds epic right? But there are a few side effects….a tail, hyper sensitive olfactory and auditory senses, not to mention the fact that unlike runners you can only transform into something more wolf like. So, yeah that's all true and for all purposes it makes me a….werewolf. Hence the name project Fenrir, I still like the name skoll better tough…right were was I?

I walked up to the bartender, who looked more than a little drunk himself, and showed him a picture of my target

"Yo, bob I'm looking for this girl, seen her round?"

The man eyed the picture wearily, shook his head and said.

"Nah, man I swear to her I've never seen god"

Obviously he was more than just a "little" drunk….so I tried again with a couple of girls down the bar.

One of them a blonde chick that was wearing an outfit a couple of sizes too small gave me a rude look and said

"What business do you have with her"

Hate little snobs I swear. But seeing as that was getting me nowhere I opened my wallet so only she could see the badge.

"Listen missy, I know for a fact your under age, I also know for a fact now that you know where she is. Now you can do one of two things, you can tell me and keep your life like nothing happened, or two I arrest you and have this bar closed, letting it be known it was your fault, so when you come out of jail or juvi in six moths your social life will be ruined forever."

She swallowed weakly and pointed me to one of the four rooms in the back. Finally getting somewhere…..


	2. Black genes dark desires

Skoll's journal may 20th ,12:01 am

The walk trough the bar wasn't really pleasant….almost got thrown up upon twice and drunk girls kept trying to hit on me(note to self pick up lines are best said sober, cause "can I have ur eyes because I keep getting lost in ur map" doesn't make any sense…).I finally reached the door I had been directed to after a trip trough ,what Dante would have called ,the first five levels of hell ,self indulgence overflowed from the gutter of civilization throughout this place.

I thought of breaking down the door, but it is best to catch runners unaware besides I didn't want any more witnesses than necessary, witnesses were liabilities but so long as they weren't infected their elimination was at my discretion, killing innocents was not my thing…..besides a place like this ought to have ventilation ducts and there is nothing more priceless than getting a literal "drop" on a runner. A quick scan of the ceiling quickly revealed a vent, large enough to fit trough, to my right. A mild jump got me there easily, no worries bout the customers babbling bout my super human feats, nobody believes what you say you saw when u couldn't walk in a straight line anyway.

The vent was a tight fit but if I put too much strength into making space I might bring down the whole thing with me. A few more seconds of crawling got me to the desired room; lo and behold the vent was situated over the bed.

*bzzt buzzed my com link as I tried to connect to HQ

A couple of surprised voices greeted me.

"**Cl118, what** seems to be the issue?" it was Dr. Howard the spear head behind project Cl118 , a pleasant enough man of 42 years, with a receding hairline ,slight built and an enlarging beer belly, he was for all intents and purposes my creator, oddly enough he was one of the few in black watch I did not resent.

"Dr. this particular target has exhibited some particularly strange behavior"

You could almost hear him nodding from his tone.

"Would you care to explain further Skoll?"

That made me smile, the curiosity had made him break protocol, and he might get a talking too for that. Not the issue at hand however.

"The target exhibits no particular desire to infect others; in fact it seems she has become aware of her ability to infect and even wears gloves not to infect other humans."

Not that it made any difference for the infection needed a body fluid to spread.

After a brief pause Howard edged me on.

"Yes, and……?"

"Well doctor this particular target , avoids human contact as much as possible and has used no power except for locomotion"

"You trying to say, she might be fully conscious?"

Here is where it got tricky.

"Well, yeah however she seems to summit to a desire not previously witnessed in runners…."

Now more voices where heard from the other side, a commotion for sure, probably over who would get to report it as their find….

"What is it?"

The tension in the statement was palpable , this might be a much needed break trough for this branch of blackwatch , while the super soldier department had produced steady results , the Cl118 project could only boast of me as a successful test subject ,the results hadn't been consistent, many had not survived the transformation and others had gone berserk on the field.

"Well this target seems to show clear signs of Nymphomania….she does not leave isolation for long periods of time, and when she does it is only to…..well you guys know"

After a few mins of laughter, the curiosity resurfaced.

"Well, see if you can capture her alive then, who knows she might offer you something"

I could almost see his grinning face…..

"Well she isn't done so what should I do?"

After a brief pause and a snicker I got the expected response.

"Record"

It was so funny I almost laughed, lonely scientists in a facility 50 meters underground would not pass up a chance for porn, specially when it was going to be government sponsored.

I turned on the video camera on my ear piece, and switched to record and live feed.

"Not funny, skoll just record, the tape can be passed on later, but we wouldn't be able to explain a bunch of guys with PhD s with their pants down in front of the giant LCD monitor to the big wigs……"

I switched off the live feed and enjoyed the view…..hell sometimes this job had it's perks….


	3. Engel

Skoll's journal may 20th ,2:01 am

They had gone at it 5 times, before the….(I'm tired of calling her target so Paris will do for now) seemed to tire soon as I was sure she had fallen asleep I buzzed the com.

Dr. Howard's voice had that heavy dull edge of sleep deprivation.

"What is it now?"

Had to admit I'd be angry being awake at such hour if my metabolism pretty much didn't require sleep, but he'd have to humor me for now.

"She seems to be done, what would be the recommended course of action?"

I waited patiently….I presume he was still rubbing sleep off of his eyes.

"The fact remains that her condition is unknown, this is a very delicate subject so you should capture her with the least amount of struggle possible"

"Great…."I muttered under my breath, capture a possible death machine unharmed and without a struggle? I always get the easy jobs don't I?

I looked down the vent; my heart froze for a second. She was looking straight at me and she was…..beautiful. Her hair was a silvery blonde, her eyes of a blue so bright they seemed to glow (and knowing the infected that might be the case),her face was slim and her features elfish ,with a mouth that seemed to have been made for smiling, for even in sleep a small smile stayed in her lips. Her skin was pale, and a look at her body made her look frail, the kind of girl guys just want to protect (and I was supposed to fight her…fml).I scanned the room for possible exits she might use (old habit since she could have well broken trough a wall….), and then returned to her face again, making a mental note of how perfect it was and what a shame it would be to rearrange it. This time she winked at me tough. I freaked out, I thought she hadn't noticed and my position was hell a bad to take a spike attack. But she just waited there and after a while she mouthed the words

"If you're done enjoying the view why don't you come down?"

Not to be cliché or anything but that was an offer I could not refuse…..


	4. Fairy

Skoll's journal may 20th ,unable to look at watch

Have you ever tried to talk to a completely nude person before? Wait make that the most beautiful person you've ever seen, just stark naked….your eyes tend to deviate from the face don't they? Sometimes it might make you embarrassed so you decide to turn around, well what if you couldn't because that person was a potential homicidal maniac? Well that's the exact situation I found myself in……no use worrying might as well try conversation.

"Name's skoll" I extended my hand in greeting, at 6'4 I was almost a foot taller than her it should suffice to say my hand didn't meet hers…..red crept all over my face and I quickly pulled my hand back.

She laughed, the sound was clear like water….then she winked at me.

"Don't worry I like daring guys"a devilish smile appeared on her lips as she said it,as if some idea had occurred to her, just then her right hand moved down the curve of her body and when it reached her waist she moved it between her legs and let out a small gasp.

At that point I had reached my limit, I turned around and kept my eyes fixed in a single spot, the doorknob seemed like a good idea. I could hear her laughing again, such a sweet sound, but then silence….a few moments passed and then I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, felt her breast pressing against my back and her breathing on my neck. It took every ounce of concentration I had at that point to not turn around and "devour" her.

"Names Claire, Claire VonFee….age 17, unemployed and currently single" When she finished the whisper I relaxed my muscles. Conversation would prevent the animal instincts from taking over. So I followed suit and completed my introduction.

"Like I was saying, name's Skoll, Skoll Wolfgang if you want, age 18, current employment is classified unless you agree to cooperate and likewise I'm single."

I could feel her muscles tense up as the understanding hit her. She let out a sigh.

"Cooperate? Well Mr. Skoll what exactly do you need me, a simple teenage girl to cooperate with?" at that point I had to stifle a laugh. But I continued my mission regardless.

"You cannot possibly claim to be unaware of your condition?" she suddenly pushed away, and some portion of my being I felt regret for having said it. I turned around to chocking sounds; it felt like a physical blow, her face was full of tears , the chocking sound had been her attempts at holding back the tears, this girl was something else, and she was affecting me as well….I knew that feeling , I had been psyched bout my powers at first, but the looks I received from the other soldiers, the feeling of loneliness , the contempt the scientists viewed me with, the fact that I could never see my family again, at least I could blame the enemy for making me into what I was, I could override the overwhelming despair with hatred, and even still Dr. Howard had been there ,to if nothing else treat me like a human being when all else viewed me as nothing but a monster or a project. This girl had nothing like that, she could only know fear and rejection, sorrow and despair beyond the limits of what the human mind could tolerate , maybe this explained her behavior, it was something to cope with that sadness.

In short probably from the pleasure she derived a sense of completion, she felt needed and part of something. She tried to speak but the rears resumed. Until finally, underneath the sobs, I could make out the words.

"All those people *sob* …it wasn't my fault *sob* I tried so …*sob*"then the tears streamed from her eyes again.

I couldn't help myself I ran forward and embraced her, I lost count of the number of times I whispered "it's all right, I am here to help you" until she stopped sobbing. Then we stood there in silence until she whispered.

"You can let go now" I noticed and hurriedly backed away. A quick inspection showed her face to be smiling, I sighed with relief……my com beeped.

"Skoll,you there?" It was Dr. Howard, he sounded agitated, never a good sign.

"I'm here doc what's up?" The tone of his voice had me on edge, and the expression on Claire's face told me she could feel the tension in the air.

"You got several unidentified infected coming towards you….their speed is at least at hunter brawler level" bad news, this shack of a bar might be at the edge of town but it was many possible infected. I looked at Claire.

"Get dressed we gotta go" she looked spooked but started throwing clothes on.

This was going to be one hell of a morning I'll tell you that …….


End file.
